His mother's eyes
by Nitte iz
Summary: Why did Petunia take Harry in, knowing the danger he posed?


Hello! I know this isn't the next chapter of Hold me, but this idea's been percolating for a while. Major writer's wall (unwillingness to write) for SOTF, and then for Hold me I have to find that disappearing closet? I think it is, that's mentioned in Ootp. So here is my, well, interesting take on Petunia (inspired by the kitchen scene in the beginning of Ootp).  
  
Disclaimer: look up the definition.  
  
*  
  
His mother's eyes  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I didn't always hate magic.  
  
When I was young, when I thought the Tooth fairy really did put money underneath my pillow and princes rescued damsels from tall towers, I thought magic was wonderful. Lily and I would dress up in gaudy pink dresses and pretend to have tea with elves and fairy godmothers.  
  
Then her letter came. I was eight at the time, still young enough to not be that surprised that magic was real. Just imagine!  
  
And she left. I was all alone in our home, playing with my doll house and having to make up stories before I went to bed because Lily couldn't anymore.  
  
I waited for my letter. Every day that summer, when I had turned eleven, I ran to the mailbox to get my letter. That one that said I was special and I could live in that magical realm.  
  
It never came obviously. Lily smiled apologetically and said something about not everyone being able to be a witch. How it was a rarity for her to be one.  
  
She left and I was all alone again. That magical realm came and whisked her away, far away.  
  
It took her away from me AND IT WASN'T FAIR!  
  
FREAK! WITCH! SPECIAL!  
  
Always her, never me.  
  
And then she met that Potter boy. Oh she raved about him, his arrogance, conceitedness, his trouble making. I asked her when she was going to marry him. She huffed at that.  
  
I never thought she'd take me seriously.  
  
And then suddenly, she didn't come home for Christmas. His parent's had died and she wanted to help console him.  
  
We were her family! How could she do this to us! How come she got the handsome prince and I didn't?!  
  
He took her away from me AND IT WASN'T FAIR!  
  
I wasn't there when they came. I was out with friends and when I came home . . . What was that strange green sign?  
  
They were dead. My parents were dead. I was frozen. How could they be dead?  
  
And then I saw the wizard cloaks. The whispers. 'Death eaters . . . another Muggle killing . . . Voldemort.' She came up to me, her eyes filled with tears. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
Wizards killed my parents and she knew why!  
  
How could she! She still didn't come home, or what was left of it. She was my sister! But she, she was too busy fighting a wizard's war.  
  
They took everything away from me AND IT WASN'T FAIR!  
  
I met Vernon and resolved never to have anything to do with magic again. He would give me a normal life, he promised. And I had a perfectly normal son.  
  
I got postcards from her. I burned each one, but only after reading them.  
  
I never met Harry until that morning. I recognized him immediately. He has his cursed father's looks.  
  
She was dead. My heart froze in my chest. She was gone, my last family!  
  
THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!  
  
And it wasn't fair.  
  
The letter asked for me to keep the boy. Ha! As if I would keep him! It was his world that stole my life. I would never . . .  
  
And then he opened his eyes.  
  
You've probably heard it a million times - but it is true.  
  
He has her eyes.  
  
She had left something on this earth for me, a small piece of herself. Her son. My nephew.  
  
How could I turn away the only family I had left? How could I ever face Lily knowing I had left her son to die without the protection she died for?  
  
I hate magic. And sometimes I hate Harry for all he represents.  
  
But then he meets my eyes with that green hued gaze.  
  
I could never hate Lily, no matter how I wished.  
  
*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Good? Bad?  
  
Inspired by Sisters & Sons, another fanfiction and an excellent one at that.  
  
Nitte iz 


End file.
